Various structures may be heat treated (e.g., heated and quenched) to achieve desired metallurgical properties. However, it may be difficult to maintain a workpiece to tight dimensional tolerances during hardening due to distortion of the workpiece under temperature changes, which may be quite rapid during quenching. This distortion may be particularly challenging with thin-walled and or relatively large structures. Press quench processing may alleviate many of these distortion issues. However, press quench equipment is expensive and development of a part specific process (e.g., tooling and parameters) can be time consuming.